(Part One)
A tampon (sanitary tampon) is known which is inserted into a vaginal cavity in the body and absorbs menstrual blood etc. Such a tampon includes, for example, an absorbent body that absorbs liquid such as menstrual blood, a cylindrical accommodating member that accommodates the absorbent body, and a pushing member that moves inside the accommodating member to push the absorbent body out of the accommodating member. A user of the tampon inserts into the vaginal cavity the accommodating member in which the absorbent body is accommodated and then pushes out the absorbent body using the pushing member. Thus, the absorbent body is guided into the vaginal cavity. Then, the absorbent body that is guided into the vaginal cavity absorbs menstrual blood etc., (see Patent Document 1).
(Part Two)
A tampon including a tampon main body, an accommodating cylinder accommodating the tampon main body, the accommodating cylinder having an opening formed at a leading end and a plurality of petaloid parts surrounding the opening, and a pushing member that is movable in the accommodating member and pushes the tampon main body out of the accommodating cylinder through the opening is widely known as a sanitary product (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A tampon of the above structure is, for example, manufactured by fabricating each item constituting the tampon (i.e., a tampon main body, an accommodating cylinder and a pushing member) and inserting each of the pushing member and the tampon main body into the accommodating cylinder through the opening of the accommodating cylinder.
(Part Three)
A tampon including a tampon main body, an accommodating cylinder that accommodates the tampon main body, and a pushing member that moves in the accommodating cylinder and pushes the tampon main body out of the accommodating cylinder, a plurality of petaloid parts being provided at a one-end part in the longitudinal direction of the accommodating cylinder is widely known as a sanitary product (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The above-mentioned tampon is manufactured by fabricating each of a tampon main body, an above-mentioned and a pushing member that constitutes a tampon and inserting the pushing member and the tampon main body into the accommodating cylinder. Further, a manufacturing apparatus of tampon may include a supplying mechanism that supplies the fabricated accommodating cylinder. The supplying mechanism includes a transport path that transports the accommodating cylinder. As the result of the transportation of the accommodating cylinder by the transport path, the accommodating cylinder is supplied to the predetermined supply destination.
Further, the transport path may include a first transport path that transports the accommodating cylinder in a first transport direction lying along the longitudinal direction of the accommodating cylinder; and a second transport path that receives from the first transport path the accommodating cylinder that has traveled on the first transport path and that transports the accommodating cylinder in a second transport direction intersecting the longitudinal direction of the accommodating cylinder. In such a case, the second transport path includes a receiving part that receives the accommodating cylinder from the first transport path. The accommodating cylinder that has traveled on the first transport path will travel on the second transport path after being received by the receiving part.